


Two Hearts as One

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You are ready to take the next step with Sebastian
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Two Hearts as One

You and Sebastian had gone out several times since the two of you had finally admitted how you felt. You had been ice skating, to a Christmas market, he had asked you over to help him decorate his place, and last Friday he had taken you to see a movie. This was your first movie night at your place since he had kissed you at his place two weeks ago. 

You were nervous as you looked in the mirror. You were wearing a deep blue lace bra with matching panties. You had showered using your favorite shower gel, cream, and shampoo. You had shaved every inch of your body even if you knew deep down it wouldn’t matter to Sebastian. You had curled your hair, letting it hang loose down the silk robe you were currently trying to decide if you wanted to tie or not. 

After tying and untying it a few times you decided it was best to have it closed. You didn’t want to overwhelm him or seem pushy. Or have one of your neighbors spot you in next to nothing when you opened the door for him for that matter. 

Your heart skipped a beat as your door phone rang and you gave yourself one last look in the mirror. The light make-up you were wearing framed your face perfectly and brought out your eyes. Your skin felt smooth and you felt amazing about yourself. You pictured the way Sebastian would look at you when he saw you and your smile widened as your confidence grew. 

You rushed barefoot down the stairs, clicking the mic on the door phone, greeting him. 

“Come on up, Seba,” you spoke, not waiting for him to say anything and smiled when he teased you for it. 

“What if you just let in a burglar, darlin’. Might wanna wait for a guy to say hello,” Sebastian’s voice sounded through the speakers. 

“Well, I haven’t opened the second door yet, so leave him out there would ya,” you giggled, causing Sebastian to laugh as you heard the door close behind him and you knew he was on his way up. 

Normally, you would have opened the door, before Sebastian had a chance to knock, but given what you were wearing, or weren’t wearing, today you waited. 

“It’s just me, Y/N/N. Burglar is sulking on the sidewalk, you can open the door,” Sebastian played as he knocked your front door. 

You took a deep breath, running your hands down your robe before opening the door, showing yourself to him. 

Sebastian’s mouth dried up when he saw you. He sure as hell hadn’t expected the sight that met him. You were absolutely breathtaking. You always were of course, but the amount of skin you were showing almost gave him a heart attack. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian muttered, still standing frozen outside the door. 

His eyes traveled your body before meeting yours, and you couldn’t help but giggle. The way he looked at you made your confidence soar, as you reached out grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. 

“Come on in. I can’t keep the door open all day dressed like this,” you laughed, which seemed to unfreeze your boyfriend. 

The door hadn’t even closed behind the two of you before his hands were on you. He gripped your hips, pulling you into him and his lips crashed against yours. He kissed you like you were oxygen and he was a man suffocating. 

You were heaving for breath when Sebastian finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. He looked deeply into your eyes, as his hands gave your hips a small squeeze. 

“I take it you’re not in the mood for a movie then?” Sebastian tried to tease, as he swallowed thickly. 

You reached up running your hands through his hair, smiling when he momentarily closed his eyes enjoying your touch. 

“Maybe later,” you smiled, feeling your heartbeat pick up. Suddenly a wave of doubt crashed down on you. You didn’t usually do this sort of thing. You and Sebastian hadn’t had sex yet. Well, at least not in the past year. Not since the night, you had first met and before he had become your best friend. You had come on strong but the last thing you wanted was to push him into something he wasn’t ready for. 

“I mean, we can watch one now… if you don’t want too….” 

Sebastian smiled when you started rambling. He loved how easily you could switch between this confident sexy woman into a cute rambling mess and back again in a matter of seconds. He loved how you had thought of him getting ready, but all of a sudden was scared you were pushing him to move faster than he wanted. You weren’t. He had wanted this for a long time, so instead of answering, he let his hands slide down to your thighs, lifting you into the air. 

He laughed as you squealed in surprise, guiding your legs to wrap around his waist. He backed you against the wall, kissing you deeply before you could say anything. The dazed look in your eyes, when he pulled back to let you both breathe, made his already hardening cock jump in his pants. He’d never seen a woman as gorgeous as you, and knowing the effect he had on you was absolutely intoxicating. 

“I want you. I want this. Us. So badly,” Sebastian confessed, groaning as your fingers dug into his shoulders with your words. 

“Take me upstairs, Seba,” you pleaded, wanting, needing his hands all over you. You wanted to feel him and for him to feel you. You never loved anyone as deeply and truly as you loved Sebastian and you couldn’t stop yourself from kissing him again and again as he walked you up the stairs. 

“Careful. Can’t see,” Sebastian laughed as he stumbled against the wall as he reached the top of the stairs. You laughed with him clinging to him, as you buried your face against his neck. 

“Don’t fall on me again,” you teased, playfully biting his neck as he walked through the door to your bedroom. You screamed in surprise as Sebastian suddenly tossed you onto the bed, causing you to bounce a few times on the mattress as he laughed at you. 

“Seb!” you scolded trying to keep the smile off your face, but you were sure you failed. It was very hard not to smile when a man that handsome was looking down at you as if you were his entire world. And was ridding himself of his jacket and shirts at the same time. 

“That’s what you get for being a smartass,” Sebastian winked at you, kicking off his shoes before crawling onto the bed, hovering over you with a smirk on his face. 

You ran your hands down his chest, around his sides, and up his back, attempting to draw him closer to you. Sebastian did as you silently begged, leaning down to kiss you. You stayed like that for ages. Just kissing and letting your hands wander without rushing for more. You could barely breathe from how good he made you feel a simple touch and his kiss. You knew he was good, but this was different. This wasn’t just about sex. It was about deepening your connection with him. It was to show him how deeply you loved him and have him show you the same in return. 

After almost half an hour making out with you Sebastian couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to take his time; to make you feel special and to show you how much he loved you. He slowly untied your robe, letting his hands gently caress your skin as he pulled back looking deeply into your eyes. 

“I love you, Y/N/N,” Sebastian whispered, before ducking down to kiss your neck, down the valley of your breasts, gently squeezing and them as he moved his lips down your stomach. 

“Seba…” you gasped when he pressed a kiss against your panties, gently hooking his fingers into the waistband. He looked up at you with a smirk on his face, but you knew he was also asking for permission. Just like you hadn’t wanted to push him, he was giving you an out. Just like he had over and over again that night so long ago. Sebastian was a good man and you knew without a shadow of a doubt one word would always make him stop no matter what. 

“Please,” you begged. “Seba, I need you.”

That was all the permission he needed and Sebastian slowly slid the panties down your legs. He shoved them into his back pocket with a wicked grin on his face, causing you to laugh and give his shoulder a push with your barefoot. 

“Perv,” you teased, giggling as he gripped your ankle holding your foot against him as he began kissing his way down your leg. 

“Only for you,” he winked, looking up at you as he reached his goal. His hot breath fanned over your cunt.

You gasped as he flattened his tongue running it over your lips. The knot in your stomach tightened as he continued his ministrations eating you out like a man starving, never once taking his eyes off you. 

The look in his eyes, dark with lust but so filled with emotions, love and adoration only added to your high. No man had ever looked at you like that and most certainly not when buried between your legs. 

Sebastian’s jeans felt uncomfortably tight as he watched you writhe and gasp beneath him. He didn’t care though. This wasn’t about him. It was about you. He wanted nothing more than to make you feel good; amazing. 

You screamed his name in ecstasy, trashing and gripping his hair as he pushed first one, then two fingers inside you, working your clit with his tongue. Your pleasure built and built until you couldn’t take it any longer. Your orgasm ripped through your body and white light blinded your vision. 

Sebastian kept his fingers inside you gently working you through your high as he kissed his way back up your body until he reached your lips. You moaned softly against his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. 

Your body ached for him even harder than ever as you came down from your high. You needed to feel him. You ran your hands around his shoulders, down his chest, smiling as you felt his abs flex beneath your touch. 

“Off,” you mumbled against his lips as your hands started pulling at his belt, causing Sebastian to pull back with a laugh. 

“Still bossy huh?” Sebastian teased you as he gently removed his fingers from your cunt. You groaned half from the sudden emptiness you were feeling and half from his teasing. 

Sebastian only smiled, looking down at you. You were beautiful lying there on the bed in your bra, your robe half off and your hair a mess, glowing from your recent orgasm and eyes hungry for more as you watched him. 

He quickly undid his pants pushing them off along with his boxers and shorts. His cock jumped as you sat up reaching behind you, undoing your bra before tossing it onto the floor to join the rest of your clothes along with your robe. 

“Sweetheart…” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse as he watched you move to sit on the edge of the bed. You moved to sit directly in front of him on your knees.

You just smiled up at him, running your hands up his thighs as you leaning in kissing his cock. It proudly jumped under your lips and you grinned up at him as you gently took him into your hand. 

“Honey you don’t have too….” Sebastian started, closing his eyes from pleasure as you ran your tongue from the root to the tip of his cock before gently pulling back his foreskin. 

“I want, too. Let me?” You asked, looking up into his eyes and Sebastian gently cupped your face. 

He ran his thumb over your lips before he nodded and you smiled. You kept looking up at him as you flattened your tongue, running it up his cock a few times before taking him into your mouth. You sucked, causing Sebastian to gasp and his muscles to flex, struggling to keep still. 

The loving way you looked up at him along with the pleasure you brought him as you alternated between slowly bobbing your head up and down and sucking. It wasn’t until you released his cock with a wet pop, running your tongue over the slit his legs buckled and he almost blew his load right then and there. 

“Fuck! Jeez Y/N. You can’t do that if you don’t want to have to wash your hair,” Sebastian groaned, causing you to laugh. 

You lifted yourself up onto your knees. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Charming, Seba,” you giggled as he groaned and pulled you tightly against him. 

The feeling of your soft skin and curves against his, did nothing to slow down the beat of his heart but he also didn’t care. He needed you badly. He pulled you into a bruising kiss, before slowly lowering you back onto the bed, following you down. He kept kissing you, loving the feel over your hands, running over his body anywhere you could reach, but he couldn’t hang on much longer. He needed to be inside you. 

“Y/N…” Sebastian gasped resting his forehead against hers, afraid that if he moved as much as an inch he would blow. 

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill and I’m safe. Are you?” you asked so sweetly as if you had no idea what your words were doing to him. As if you had no idea what your touch, your soft body beneath him and the way you looked at him was doing to him. 

“Yeah… I’m safe. Are you sure, darlin’?” Sebastian asked, gasping as you reached for him. He quickly reached for your wrist to stop you, kissing you. 

“Sorry… Let me… if you touch me I might…,” Sebastian started to explain, pulling a face at you when you started to giggle. You had no idea you had affected him that strongly and as much as you wanted to tease him about it, it also gave you a strange rush. This gorgeous, amazing sweet man, was so affected by you that he was afraid he was going to come too soon if you touched him again. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair before kissing him again. 

“Make love to me Seba,” you asked, smiling as he leaned down to kiss you again. 

You gasped against his lips as he slowly sank into you. You stayed like that, kissing and gently caressing each other as you gave each other the time you needed to adjust. After a few minutes, Sebastian slowly began to move, rolling his hips against yours, never pulling out more than halfway before sinking back into you. You gasped against each other’s lips, no longer really kissing but breathing each other’s air as you looked deeply into his eyes. 

You never felt more connected, more loved than you did at that moment. When you came apart in his arms, Sebastian was mere seconds behind. His arms buckled and his weight crushed you, but you didn’t mind. His weight was as comforting as the feeling of his warm skin radiating against your own. 

It took a few minutes before he moved, but when he did it was to kiss your neck, your cheek, and your lips, causing you to giggle, before gasping as he gently pulled out. Sebastian rolled onto his back, pulling you with him into his arms and you more than willingly snuggled up to him. 

“Wow,” Sebastian breath, making you laugh and look up at him with a roll of your eyes. 

“Wow? Don’t be such a guy,” you teased, squealing when Sebastian pinched you butt, before shutting you up with a kiss. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he spoke softly, and your heart skipped a beat. 

“I love you too, Seba,” you snuggled up to him again resting your head over his heart, smiling as you felt it beat in the same rhythm as your own. 

“So… Movie Night naked in bed and pizza delivery?” Sebastian suggested, giving you a small squeeze as you laughed. 

“Only if you get the door,” you grinned looking up at him and Sebastian laughed. 

“Deal! I might have to borrow a sheet though.”


End file.
